Un Recueil de Drabbles
by xHeaarts
Summary: Des mots, des mots, et des mots. Cent suffisent à faire passer l'émotion voulu. Chaque personnage à son histoire, son mot à dire, il suffit juste de le laisser s'exprimer, pour enfin comprendre et apprécier. Ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur, leurs pensées secrètes. Cent mots.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsooooir ! Et oui, cette fois ci, ce n'est pas un One-Shot, ni même une fiction, c'est un Recueil de Drabbles que je vous sers tout chaud tout beau. Ceux qui suivent mes textes Fairy Tail reconnaîtront le résumé, mais en même temps, il convient à tout fandom, et je le trouve suffisant pour résumer les choses. Vous comprendrez donc, chers lecteurs, que ce recueil regroupe des textes de 100 mots. C'est ce qui définit un vrai Drabble, et c'est ce qui rend l'exercice assez compliqué, synthétiser les émotions en 100 mots. Voici donc le premier One Piece, qui n'est que le premier d'une longue liste, rassurez-vous !

Risque de spoils.

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriétés du grand Maître Oda ! **_

* * *

_**Couleurs**_

Tranquillement assis au sommet de sa tour, il était le Maître du Monde, marionnettiste silencieux tirant les ficelles d'un monde qu'il jugeait fade et sans couleurs. En partie. Il avait toujours essayé de le colorer à sa manière. Pour lui, pour son bon plaisir. Pour passer le temps. Puis se passe temps était devenu sa vie. Il trafiquait, truandait, marchandait. Il était pirate. Libre et sans états d'âmes. Dénué du plus petit remord, fier de son équipage et de ce qu'il était. Il souriait à la vie, heureux d'inspirer la crainte partout où il passait. Il était le Joker, Doflamingo.

* * *

_On m'a dit que ce texte était assez élogieux... C'est vrai qu'il l'est, dans un __sens, j'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage, et ce, depuis son apparition. Et encore __plus depuis qu'il se trouve dans les scans. C'est un bonheur de le voir, lui et __ses manigances. Il est amusant, personne ne peut dire le contraire, et il sait _  
_jouer avec les gens mieux que personnes. Alors j'espère que vous aurez aimé __!_

_PS : N'hésitez pas à proposer des personnages, les idées viendront plus _  
_vite ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop, me revoilà ! J'ai eu du mal à me decider sur le personnage, on m'a fait deux propositions forts intéressantes d'ailleurs, merci ! La première est assez compliqué, la deuxième, je m'y colle après, promis ! A vous de deviner qui c'est !

Sinon, ce Drabble ci est tout mimi, on va dire, il est triste aussi, surtout. Pour ce qui est du côté humour, il viendra bien vite, sûrement dans les prochains d'ailleurs, je viens tout juste d'avoir une idée brillante ! Vous allez aimer je pense.

_Et encore sinon, merci pour ces gentils reviews, vraiment ! _

* * *

_**Aventure**_

Enfant, elle avait rêvé de folles aventures et d'épopées fantastiques. De grandes batailles dont elle ressortait toujours victorieuse. D'une vie infiniment mouvementé, et infiniment chimérique. Elle l'avait bien vite compris, en grandissant. Jamais elle ne pourrait accéder à ce monde dont elle avait tant rêvé. Pourtant, un temps, elle avait cru l'atteindre. Elle avait vécu cette folle aventure comme jamais, attentive à chaque évènement, chaque instant. Mais elle était bien vite redescendu sur Terre, et avait repris sa place. Préservant néanmoins une place particulière dans son cœur pour cet équipage fantastique. Mais elle restait Vivi Nefertari, petite Princesse du Désert.

* * *

_Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à dire, c'est dingue_ !

A vous ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, une nouvelle fois c'est un registre assez doux que je vous propose. Promis je me lancerai dans un registre plus comique par la suite, j'ai quelques idées, mais pour l'instant, je suis dans cet état d'esprit. Calme et posée. Donc voilà.  
Bonne Lecture !

_Merci !_

* * *

_**Merci**_

Merci pour tous ces instants. Ces moments de joies intenses, de rire et de bonheurs. Ceux de rêves et de tendres sourires. Ces instants d'oublis, ou la peine laissait place à une douce sérénité que lui seul savait lui procurer. Merci. Même si ce n'était toujours que des mensonges, des idéaux intouchables et fugaces, que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs que dans les rêves. Ces instants qui lui apprirent la beauté du rêve, et lui donnèrent la force de croire en eux. Parce qu'après tout, celui de son preux chevalier s'était presque réalisé. Alors pourquoi pas le sien ?

* * *

_Alors, à qui pensez-vous ? Je précise qu'il y a plusieurs indices. Voilà :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bouh ! Je ne suis pas rapide niveau publication, ni même niveau réponse, il faut m'excuser, je suis très occupée. Mais je prendrais le temps, je vous rassure. C'est juste que je dois écrire rapidement, et les cours ne m'aide pas. Mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus à plaindre, et puis voilà :) Alors cette fois ci, ce drabble ce veut humoristique, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

_Toujours et encore, merci !_

* * *

_**Monstre**_

Le rugissement du monstre s'éleva du fin fond de la cale. Tous levèrent la tête, inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Chacun connaissaient les sombres conséquences de ce cri sinistre. Les pas de la créature se firent ressentir, toujours plus proches. L'appréhension était palpable au sein de l'équipage. Chaque jour ils revivaient la même scène, toujours plus sinistre. Jamais elle ne prendrait fin, pour leur plus grand malheur. Alors, quand surgit le monstre de son antre, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, du mieux qu'ils purent. Pourtant, le cri assourdissant en fit frémir plus d'un.

_« Hoooooy, Sanji, j'ai faaaaaim ! »_

* * *

_Alors alors, qu'en pensez vous ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjouuuur ! Ou Bonsoir, au choix. Ce Drabble, on me l'a demandé, je tiens à le préciser. Je ne suis pas totalement contente de moi, cette fois ci, il est assez spécial fat dire, mais il rentrasncrit bien ce que je pense du personnage. J'en ferais sûrement un autre, un jour, qui sait ;)

_Merci, pour vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Patience**_

Il avait su se montrer patient. Il avait attendu le temps qu'il avait fallu, obéissant calmement, satisfaisant la moindre demande. Il y avait pris un certain plaisir même, malgré les contraintes. Puis il avait pris son indépendance, s'éloignant peu à peu, mais gardant tout de même contact, mettant à profit cette distance nouvelle, pour enfin mettre en place son plan. Lorsqu'enfin il parviendrait à ses fins, il pourrait se dire que cette longue attente n'aurait pas été veine. Et qu'il avait enfin pu trouver ceux sur qui il pourrait se reposer, enfin. Pour les Heart Pirates, il irait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Bouuuuuuh ! Hum, pardon. Bref, me revoilà, vou souhaitant une bonne Pâques bien à la bourre, et espérant qu'elle fut bonne surtout. En tout cas, voilà l nouveau Drabble, que vous apprécierez je l'espère :)

_**Merci !**_

* * *

_**Vie**_

Il avait rêvé toute sa vie. Il avait rêvé sa naissance, rêvé son voyage, et rêvé sa fin. Et il n'aurait su rêver plus beau songe. Il avait été libre comme l'air, sans chaîne ni limite, insouciant des dangers des grandes mers. Il avait rit au nez et à la barbe des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde, hilare, heureux. Il avait montré à ces personnes ce que signifiait vivre, croquer la vie à pleine dents. Il pouvait se vanter de les avoir fait réfléchir. Jusqu'à la fin, il se souviendrait de Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates.

* * *

_Un hommage que je voulais vraiment faire à ce personnage touchnt et si passionnant. _

_Alors ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir !

...

Au revoir !

_**Merci !**_

* * *

_**Rêve**_

Hurler à la vie. Lui crier à quel point on l'aime. S'époumoner, offrir tout ce que l'on a, pour donner un sens à sa vie. Tout faire, et ne rien lâcher, ne pas faillir. Rester de marbre face aux obstacles, les éviter, et enfin, pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Mais hurler son bonheur, laisser échapper ce que jamais l'on aurait souhaité laisser sortir, pas une seule fois, pas même en rêve. Une chimère, un espoir, quelque chose d'infime, si ténu qu'il en devient insignifiant. Si petit, qu'on fini par l'oublier. Pourtant, un jour, il revient. Et le souvenir ressurgit, et avec lui, le rêve. L'énoncer, à voix haute, et ainsi, comprendre soi moi-même à quel point on le souhaitait.

Un souhait, un seul, une parole. Forte, belle, inédite. Quelque chose qui l'effrayait, en fait. Quelque chose qu'elle fuyait, trop apeurée à l'idée de tomber à nouveau. Sombrer dans un océan de tristesse, celui de la trahison. Mais il l'avait dit, lui, à voix haute, ce souhait qu'elle n'avait jamais osé prononcer elle-même. Il l'avait fait, et lui avait fait réaliser à quel point ce rêve était beau. Alors, peut-être, oui. Essayer d'y croire, donner toute sa conviction dans cet espoir. Parce que cette fois, elle y croyait. Ils étaient là pour elle, après tout. Alors oui, elle allait lui dire, avouer ce secret qu'elle gardait enfoui au plus profond d'elle. Laisser transparaître sa faille, juste une fois.

_« Je veux vivre ! »_

* * *

_Entame claire, nette, concise : Flemme quoi ! :)_

_Bref, un petit drabble fait rapidement. J'ai décidé de les faire plus longs, finalement, laisser aller l'inspiration, et voir ce que ça donne après. Vous en pensez quoi au final ? _


	8. Chapter 8

Et paf, me revoilà avec un nouveau Drabble, de cent moots cette fois, on revient de les classiques !Rien de bien exceptionnel non plus, quelque chose de simple et, je l'espère, qui vous donnera le sourire et la pêche. Non, pas comique, pas encore, j'ai besoin de réflexions, on va dire.

Après, pour les personnages qu'on m'a proposée, pareil, pour les faire, je dois tout revoir, tout. Enfin, un beaucoup plus que l'autre, soyons francs.

**Merci à ceux qui donnent leur avis !**

* * *

_**Libre**_

Parfois silencieux et doux, agréable sur la peau et bienfaiteur face à la chaleur. Parfois assourdissant et déstabilisant, renversant le cœur des hommes. Chacun prenait attention à lui, lui prêtant une oreille attentive, se gardant bien d'ignorer ses caprices et ses changements d'humeur. Il était l'empereur des mers, façonnant les océans selon son bon vouloir, influant les marées, et surtout, donnait du baume au cœur des hommes. Il avait ce pouvoir de guider ces derniers dans leurs aventures, leur insuffler cette touche de folie qui leur manquait parfois. Il était le vent, fort, puissant, et propageait avec lui la liberté.

* * *

_Alors, le vent vous inspire ?_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir !

Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue publier ici ! Fiou, je n'avais pas fait attention en fait. Alors je suis doublement heureuse de publier ce drabble un peu plus long, qui avait été "écrit" il y a quelques temps déjà. Voilà, bonne lecture !

_**Et merci à ceux qui donnent leurs avis bien sûr !**_

* * *

_x_

_x_

_x_

_**Rouge**_

Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps. Depuis sa triste disparition, sûrement. Celle qui avait déchirée sa vie, la laissant seule face à un monde qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment, trop terne sans son sourire. Alors elle chérissait déjà cette vie, si pure, si belle, la vie qu'il lui avait offert. C'était son amour pour elle, la plus belle preuve de ses sentiments. Son dernier présent, le plus beau qu'il ne lui ai jamais fait. Son sourire à elle devait illuminer le ciel et la nuit à lui tout seul, son bonheur ne connaissant aucune limite. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru, d'ailleurs. Elle pensait avoir laissé la fleur de vie qu'elle avait été avec lui, de cette couleur de vigueur et de dynamisme.

Une main sur son ventre, elle sourit, une nouvelle fois, défiant les nuages de voiler son soleil de bonheur. Son enfant vivrait avec elle, parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà d'un amour plus pur et plus beau que celui qui liait les pirates à la mer.

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
